unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Turf Wars
The Turf Wars is a combat tournament held between schools to test which schools have the strongest students, a perfect sport for the violent world of unORDINARY. The name also implies that it entails winning or claiming territory from other schools. Description In a Turf War, two schools send their strongest students to meet in a remote location to battle. Exactly why a Turf War is fought is unknown but it may be a competitive school sport or a way to win territory. Types of Battles * 3 v 3: Three combatants from each school go into battle * 1 v 1: One combatant from each school is chosen to battle against the other Rules Victory in a Turf War is achieved by winning the most battles. A battle can be won by either defeating the opponent or have the opponent's team concede the battle. Within the battlefields, combatants can do whatever they please to defeat their opponents. Remaining team members usually observe the battle and can concede on their combatant's behalf when the injuries sustained become too serious. Teams Participants of the Turf Wars have titles that are based off of playing cards with the exception of the Healer. A person's title also reflects their status in their respective school. Another term used to refer to the team of a school is that particular school’s Royals. Roles * [[:Category:King|'King']]: Usually the strongest male student of the school. * [[:Category:Queen|'Queen']]: Usually the strongest female student of the school. * [[:Category:Jack|'Jack']]: A student who is an adept fighter and one of the strongest in the school; they are picked by the King and Queen and if they can’t decide, the Ace steps in. This position is a gender-neutral role. * [[:Category:Healer|'Healer']]: A non-combat role, they are always on standby to tend to wounded team members; it is a gender-neutral role. Healers possess medical abilities, most commonly Healing. Unofficial roles * Ace: May or may not be an unofficial role created just for Seraphina after she left the Royals; usually acts as reserve for others members. * Joker: An unofficial title students at Wellston gave to the masked attacker after he proved to be on-par with the Royals (or even stronger) by defeating their Jack, King, and Queen. Schools Wellston Private High School * Ace: Seraphina (formerly) * King: Arlo (formerly Rei)Chapter 41 * Queen: Remi (formerly Seraphina and Cecile) * Jack: Blyke (formerly Arlo) * Healer: Elaine * Joker: John Agwin High School * King: Broven (implied) * Queen: Rein * Jack: Gou * Healer: Unnamed Healer New Bostin High School * King: John (Before expulsion) * Jack: Unnamed Jack * Queen: Unknown * Healer: Unknown Outside of Battle During regular school days, students on the Turf War roster seem to receive special privileges. For example, Royals in Wellston High are allowed on the school roof. Arlo, the King of Wellston, seems to be somewhat like a literal King. Trivia * Wellston High has reportedly never lost a Turf War * For a list of Turf War (and other) fights, visit List of Fights. References 2. Chapter 14 3. Chapter 15 4. Chapter 16 5. Chapter 17 Category:Content